Loneliness Forgotten
by long live marshmallows
Summary: ONESHOT: Tsuna and his friends have such extreme differences and yet they are able to become a family that cannot be torn apart. There is one person, who has been there from the start, that is behind this phenomenon.


**Loneliness Forgotten**

_ONESHOT_

_...  
><em>

_Hi! In case you don't know me or haven't read something I've written before, I am long live marshmallows! Or LLM for short. I enjoy writing in general, and KHR! is my favourite when it comes to fanfic writing._

Enjoy!

**Summary:** This is a ONESHOT of how Tsuna's family, with all their extreme differences, BECAME a family. Who is the one behind this phenomenon?

* * *

><p>Looked down upon by people who knew of his past. The son of a mistress. Due to his father's status in the mafia world, it was hard for him to make friends—not because he didn't want to, but he couldn't trust anyone. Being the son of a mafia boss, he was always under constant watch in case someone attempts to kidnap him. The children his age were intimidated by the guards surrounding this boy whenever he was out of the mansion. None could approach him without facing the glare of those guards, or the beauty of his older sister.<p>

That is only one reason for why he was lonely, although he has so much wealth. The other, the crueller and saddening one, was that the sons of other families, tried to become his "friends" in order to get in favour with the Vongola. They didn't even want to be his friend in the first place. He overheard two of them talk about the gifts the foolish boy had given him because he thought that they were his friends. Oh, how wrong they were and should have never tried. This young boy of a mistress became cold and bitter. He trusted no one. He never tried to make friends again. As long as they knew who he really was, none of them will be true. And then the real definition of loneliness settled in when he ran away from home.

No one recognised him, or paid him any heed. No men feared when they heard his name, for they didn't know his name in the first place. No servants bowed to him and greet him a very good morning—none of that anymore; no one to talk to. He became a lone wolf. That is…until_ he_ came.

…

Friends. That was a word he was really familiar with. They were people who he played with. Hang out. Laughed with. Did he have them? Sure, maybe one or two; but then again, they didn't talk to each other unless they were in baseball practice. Could those people be considered friends? No. Not really. Not in the slightest.

He was popular and already had many fans since middle school. Lonely? Not in a physical-sense. He could never be really lonely because people always surrounded him. But it was his popularity that attracted his classmates to him. Maybe his kindness and cheerfulness had a hand in it, but that was just a bonus, along with his looks. He knew—_they _knew—that if it came to a life or death situation, these friends of his won't help him. Popularity ruled over. Always smiling, always laughing. No one knew that behind such cheerfulness, there could be the dark. They forget that even in the light, there was the dark.

When he decided to end this lonely life of his, he felt that perhaps, maybe, he could feel the world embrace him like an old friend. He wanted that feeling. With his arm broken, the first thing he thought of was baseball. What if the arm didn't heal? He won't be able to play his beloved sport! Whether it would make a decline towards his popularity, he didn't care. A little part of his brain said yes, he did. It meant total loneliness. So that was when he decided. If he can't find a true friend in this world, maybe he'll have better luck in the next. That is….until_ he_ came.

…

This teen knew nothing of the word lonely. Why would he? He didn't have time to learn the definition of every word he comes across. He was _EXTREME!_ His passion was BOXING! Nothing can get in his way when it came to BOXING! Many admired him and followed him. That was good. This meant that more people shared his _EXTREME_ passion for BOXING! And yet, he must admit, something was missing from his life. That is…until _he_ came.

…

Why did we never hear of his past, other than the fact that his boss sent him away to kill the strongest hitman if he wanted to become boss? Why did he always claim that he was the best? Was there no one else he respected? He didn't talk about anyone from his old home. Wouldn't he at least brag about the "subordinates" he had back at home? Did he have any? Many doubt he did. They thought that he was annoying, therefore making him have no friends. That is…until _he_ came.

…

Lonely is such a wonderful word. It meant that no one would crowd around him. It meant that no one will bother him. He didn't care about others and they didn't care about him. No biggie. That was the best way to go, if he didn't want them bothering him. The only thing he couldn't—or won't allow himself _to_ understand was _why _these herbivores liked to crowd so. Was it because they were weak? Hmph. This question will forever be flowing around his mind for eternity because he never sought for this herbivoric answer. He didn't even _think_ of trying. That is…until _he_ came.

…

Having two companions he didn't dare call friends. He scoffed at the word loneliness. He had followers! He wasn't lonely. Not at all. Not at all… His only purpose in life was to destroy the mafia, nothing else. That is…until _he_ came.

…

She was lonely; a loner; emo; freak—All those names which stopped her from socializing with society. Her quiet nature didn't allow people to approach, while in her mind she begged them to. She couldn't take this loneliness anymore. Even her mother was disgusted by her. _That girl, that thing,_ were her names at home. Whatever happened to her name? Does her mother even remember that she had one? Her only friends were animals. They liked her. The animals were much nicer to her than other human beings. How strange. If she were born as an animal, would she be feeling all these heartbreaking feelings? Oh, look…a cat's in the middle of the road!

…She somehow survived…and is now continuing on with her life with a slight change. She _might_ have a family now…but she's not sure. That is…until _he_ came.

…

The one who was not close to anyone but his mother. He had no one he could consult with other than his mother, and even her he could not tell everything. He didn't want her to worry about the bullies, so he decided that silence would be the best option. This loneliness he felt…was not comparable to anything else. Since he was just a child, no one became his friend. Where was his father? Gone. Missing. Dead. He was never in the picture. He left his son all alone in the world. It wasn't his fault that he was useless. He didn't have anyone to guide him as a child. Was he stupid? , maybe. But he couldn't help it. Homework came hard for him! And there were things he could do in life without an education, of course. Even if being labled as hapless will prevent him from gaining friends.

Alone…what a familiar word that was to this boy. That is…until _he_ came.

This _baby_ thought that he could change that. And that he did. Reborn—that was his name. No one noticed Tsuna's kindness and caring character within him except for Reborn. With him in the house, Tsuna was forced to do things he would never think of, never do. But he did them. These actions determined the cost of his became priceless. He gained friends who will depend on him, as he will depend on them. He became the Sky which accepted all.

He gave Chrome a family; a purpose to live. No longer will she think that no one cared for her. She had a family. A loving one, unlike the one she used to have. Despite the hardships she will have to overcome with this new family, she will do her best to keep it whole.

Tsuna was his enemy, and yet he worried for Mukuro as he would his friends. Why? That naïve boy. With his tutor pushing him onwards, they fought. He was beginning to slowly change Mukuro from the person he was to the person he is now. Of course he will talk about destroying the mafia. But perhaps, with Tsunayoshi leading them, he won't have to because he understood that the boy will rather destroy the mafia than let it hurt more people. He will just have to wait and see. This boy was the first one who really tried to understand him, and that he must give credit for. Life became more interesting with Tsuna and his Guardians entertaining him.

He never cared for anything other than Namimori and fighting to keep the peace. When he met that baby, he obviously jumped on the chance to have a good fight. But that baby refused to fight him. Instead, he tossed his useless student his way. Tsuna was afraid of him, that's a given; but he still did his best to include this aloof cloud in his crowd of friends. He accepted Hibari for who he was and didn't try to change him. Hibari found out later that this herbivore had the strength to become a carnivore, though things held him back, only good enough to become an omnivore. He stayed with this group of people for good fights, since strong people always attacked them. That was all he was planning on. But he was given more than he asked for. He was given a family.

Reborn saw Lambo as an annoying brat, yes. He also saw him as a potential Lightning Guardian for his student's family. He decided that he won't kill this idiotic cow now, and see how he turns out. He gave the responsibility of the stupid cow to Tsuna. Those two developed a bond that only brothers could have. With that, Reborn knew that Lambo will fight for the boss-to-be. He told the Bovino Famiglia that Lambo will be joining their ranks from now on. They were so happy. They were so happy _for_ Lambo, or for the fact that Lambo won't be annoying them anymore, is a mystery. Lambo didn't really care. His Onii-chan was there for him. He always was, and will be there.

Reborn recognised the passion in the boxer's eyes. He will do anything to protect his little sister from harm and this teen was _strong._ There was no doubt about that. He _lived_ with his Dying Will. It shone like the Sun he was. A man of his quality was needed to keep the family going, remembering the lives they save and not only the lives destroyed. He cared for family, and thrived to improve his fighting skills for the good. Boxing can't be the only option of his life.

When no one was able to stop Yamamoto from jumping off the school roof, Reborn kicked Tsuna into the open. Yamamoto watched this brunet curiously. What could he say to stop him from jumping? His mind was already decided. What the boy said made him rethink. The words sounded so true and honest. His nervous actions showed the baseball player that he wasn't just saying it to look good. He was saying them because he _meant_ them. The sky was moving away. He reached out for it. They fell. Yamamoto saddened and felt sorry for Tsuna, whom he accidentally pulled along with him to his death. Then the unexpected happened. The boy saved them from certain death, nothing anyone could do for him. Tsuna gave him a worried lecture about doing such dangerous things and Yamamoto's decision was made up. He'll give life a chance. Tsuna was the one who made him realise how foolish he was. Never again will he take things lightly.

He was amazed by his strength and power. Now looking back, Gokudera couldn't believe that he was ever a loner who fought alone. What would have happened if Reborn didn't tell him to fight Juudaime? Would he have never tried to fight? He did not know. What he _did_ know for certain, was that the boy, Tsuna, his boss, made him remember how it felt to have someone love him. All those false feelings his "friends" showed never made themselves apparent in Tsuna's face. His actions and emotions were masked under nothing. They were his true feelings. Gokudera was there when Reborn gathered the rest of the family together, and he was amazed by the attitude his boss had towards them, especially Mukuro and Hibari. Those two were so distant. One was even an enemy. How could he accept them? He learned that it was because Tsuna was the type of person who forgives and will save even the enemy. Many would see that as a form of weakness. Even he did, in the beginning. But he soon realised that it was the truest, most powerful weapon anyone can possess.

Tsuna soon accepted that he couldn't stop Reborn from recruiting more family members for this mafia family he was supposed to lead. But, dear Tsuna, he was also recruiting family members for _you._ _Your_ family. _Your_ friends. _Your_ future.

Reborn stands to the side as his pupils rise to power, never bragging openly on how this family came to be. The strong. The weak. The enemy. How they all bonded and became one. He gave Tsuna the necessary reasons to forge ahead to do the impossible. He was the one who made Tsuna do all those ridiculous things. All those things didn't seem so ridiculous in the end, did they? No. They—each and everyone—had a purpose.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Okay…the ending seems weird to me. Anyways…hello! First ONESHOT in a while! This thought just came to be when I woke up. Maybe it was because I re-watched the episode where the girls had their self appreciation day. Who should we really appreciate for KHR! ? Tsuna? Reborn? The author? Definitely the author. But who next? Reborn?<p>

Ciao ciao~!

* * *

><p><em><strong>2013-08-03rd<strong>_

Someone asked an interesting question (_**Humanly Human**_). Who made Reborn the way he is?

I think it might have been the Arcobaleno curse that did it. Because that curse changed all of them somehow I think... But if that isn't it, it must be his experience as a hitman. So perhaps his targets/employers? Not much of Reborn's past is known to us so it could be anything really.

-Cue inspiration for a story-

* * *

><p><em><strong>-LLM<strong>_


End file.
